These teachings relate to the electronic and thermal arts, and, more particularly, to thermal control of stacked electronics such as, but not limited to, laser diode (LDs) stacks.
A voltage difference between adjacent heat sinks (coolers) is imposed by the laser diodes (LDs) in vertical stacks. Since coolant passages exist between coolers, the differential voltage across the coolant between coolers drives electro-corrosion in the cooling port regions of metallic coolers. It should be noted that this phenomena is not present in single LD bar devices or some horizontal LD bar array configurations as these configurations do not present voltages across cooling water regions.
There is a need to minimize electro-corrosion in the water cooling ports of stacked heat sinks (coolers).